The Clan of the Black Eagle
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Pretty Little Liars: King Charlie the Evil One'
1. The adventure begins!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Suite Life Series.**

**Author's note: In this story Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Cody are the age they are in 2012.**

* * *

**The Clan of the Black Eagle**

**It's the year 1355 and the Kingdom of England is without a king. Miley, Lilly and Oliver have been sent back in time from 2012 to help the kingdom now that it's very unstable without a king.**

**Miley, Lilly and Oliver ride on horses through the forest. Miley is a female warrior, Lilly is a druid and Oliver is a noble knight.**

"We need to get the nearest town and find good strong men and women to help us bring peace to the kingdom." says Miley.

"That's not as easy as it might seem, lady Miley. Since king Charlie was forced into exile, the kingdom's been shattered into small parts, each ruled by a tribe-leader." says Lilly. "The town of Hakwmount is not far from here. The people there are loyal to the true line of kings so that's the best place to begin."

"I know a knight in Hawkmount. He's name is Victor de Rubeus. A good knight and a real friend." says Oliver.

"Perfect, sir Oliver." says Miley. "We'll ask your friend to help us."

"He's a strong warrior. I fought side by side with him at the Battle of Portsmouth." says Oliver.

Suddenly a group of people dressed in black robes appear. The are all riding black horses and their leader is a tall man with long black hair.

"Who are you?" says Miley in a strong clear voice as she draws her sword.

"A warrior, a druid and a nobleman..." says the leader of the black group. "Not something you see everyday. I thought the Order of the Druids didn't want to work with the nobility of Britannia. And a simple warrior-woman from the north being friends with a nobleman of the south. I find that rather strange."

"We're from different tribes and parts of the kingdom, but still very close friends since many years back." says Lilly.

The leader of the black group starts to laugh.

"No need to fear me my friends. I'm sir Albrecht de Draconius of Canterbury." says the leader of the black group as he throw off his black robes and reveal a suit of silver armor, similar to Oliver's, but with a black bird as a crest instead of the green star as on Oliver's.

"We'd be happy for any information that you could give us, sir de Draconius." says Miley.

"Please, call me Albrecht." says Albrecht with a smile. "Let's rest here for a while and talk."

"Can we trust him, Lilly?" whispers Miley so only Lilly and Oliver can hear her.

"I'm not sure. There's something about him that I don't like at all." says Lilly.

"I agree. Also that crest on his armor. I've seen it before. Just don't remember where." says Oliver.

"So, do you rest here for a while with me and my men or not?" says Albrecht.

"Yes." says Miley.

Everybody get off their horses and sit down and talk on a few rocks.

"Where are you goin' my friends?" says Albrecht.

"To Hawkmount." says Lilly.

"Why?" says Albrecht.

"That's private!" says Miley in a hard tone.

"As you wish..." says Albrecht. "Me and my men are on our way to Dover. From there we'll take a ship to Gallia."

"Oh...I see." says Miley.

"What's your name, sir...?" says Albrecht to Oliver.

"Sir Oliver Oken of Cambridge, son of sir Nicholas Oken, knight of the Order of the Lion." says Oliver in a calm mature tone.

"Sir Oken, may I speak to you, just the two of us?" says Albrecht.

"Yes, I guess so..." says Oliver.

"Oliver..." says Lilly.

"Don't worry, Lillian. This won't take long." says Oliver.

Albrecht leads Oliver far away enough so nobody can hear them.

"Sir Oken, between us noblemen...why do you travel with a druid...a female one at that and a simple warrior-bitch from Scotland...?" says Albrecht.

"They are my friends and Miley's not just any warrior-woman. She's the daughter of sir Robert Stewart of Glasgow and Lillian is the finest druid I've ever met." says Oliver.

"If you say so..." says Albrecht. "I'm sorry."

"I hope so, sir. Anyone who doesn't show my friends the proper respect shall die upon my sword." says Oliver.

"Of course, sir Oken." says Albrecht.

Oliver walk back to Miley and Lilly.

"We can't trust sir de Draconius. He seemed friendly to you earlier, but now when he took me to the side to talk he said that I shouldn't be friends with you two." says Oliver.

"Okey, we gotta head to Hawkmount and find your friend, Ollie." says Lilly.

"Sir Albrecht! We need to get goin' now if we're gonna make it to hawkmount as soon as possible. See ya!" says Miley.

"Please...stay! We'll share our food and ale with you." says Albrecht.

"No thank you..." says Miley.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver get back on their horses and ride towards Hawkmount.

When the 3 friends are far enough from sir Albrecht and his men, Miley start to talk.

"Oliver, what happened to the knight who defeated king Charlie? Why didn't he became king?" says Miley to Oliver.

"I don't know. People say that he disappeared in a magical light and never came back, but I don't know if that is true or not, Miles." says Oliver.

"It's possible though." says Lilly with a smirk.

"You're right, Lilly." says Oliver.

"How far away is Hawkmount, Lils?" says Miley.

"About two day's ride from here..." says Lilly.

"I know a shortcut! This way!" says Oliver.

Miley and Lilly follow Oliver.

The 3 friends ride through the forest at high speed.

Only 10 hours later Miley, Lilly and Oliver reach Hawkmount.

"Sir Oken, welcome to Hawkmount!" says an old woman as she sees Oliver.

"Thank you!" says Oliver. "Do you know where I can find sir Victor de Rubeus?"

"At the tavern, sir." says the old woman.

"Thank you very much." says Oliver.

A few minutes later the 3 friends find sir Victor at the tavern.

"Oliver, it's been years since last time we met." says Victor with a smile.

"I've been in Germania since king Charlie was defeated to visit my cousins." says Oliver.

"Yes, I know. Nice to see you again." says Victor.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Victor." says Oliver.

"I've got a feelin' that the three of you didn't come here just to visit and catch up..." says Victor.

"True! We need your help to find a new king. With all the sons of the great king Richard dead the kingdom need someone who can claim the throne." says Miley.

"I'm on your side my friends. Since king Charlie was defeated the town hasn't been able to trade for food and water as much as we could in the good old days. Life in Hawkmount hasn't been easy the past 6 years, Ollie." says Victor.

"I understand. Do you have anyone else who can help?" says Oliver.

"I've got about ten, maybe fifteen men. Most people around here doesn't trust the nobility anymore. I'm sort of an outsider these days." says Victor.

"Fifteen men are better than nothing old friend." says Oliver.

"Yeah! So, what's the plan?" says Victor.

"We're gonna search the kingdom for anyone who wanna join in the fight against all evil that's still out there and also search for someone who can unite the kingdom and bring peace to England once more." says Miley.

"Let's travel to Manchester. My sister, lady Caitlin de Rubeus lives there. She have several brave knights who might be able to help us." says Victor.

"Okey! We're leavin' as the sun goes up tomorrow." says Oliver.

"Okey!" says Miley, Lilly and Victor.

The next day Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Victor leave early and head for Manchester.

A few hours later Albrecht and his men reach Hawkmount.

They go to the tavern.

"Where's sir Oliver Oken?" says Albrecht.

"We don't know, sir!" says the owner of the tavern. "Who are you?"

"I'm sir Albrecht and these are my men. We're the Clan of the Black Eagle!" says Albrecht. "Burn down this place."

Sir Albrecht draws his sword and cut kills the owner of the tavern.

At the same time in Manchester, Cody Martin eats some beef at the local tavern. Cody is a warrior from Ireland who wanna help to bring peace to England.

"Stupid irish freak!" says a man who walk past Cody's table.

"I didn't hear that!" says Cody.

"Shut it!" says another man.

"Let's go outside." says Cody.

Cody and the second unknown man walk out onto the street.

"Nobody speaks to me like that." says Cody as he draws his sword and kills the unknown man.

4 days later Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Victor reach Manchester.

"Let's head to the castle and talk to my dear sister." says Victor.

On the way to the castle they meet Cody.

"Cody? Are you here?" says Miley as she recognize Cody.

"Yeah, I'm here." says Cody.

"We're tryin' to bring peace to the kingdom again." says Miley.

"Then we're on the same side." says Cody.

"Follow us to the castle. The lady of Manchester is my sister." says Victor.

"Okey! I'm with you guys." says Cody.

"I've sent a message to my men back in Hawkmount and they should be on their way here." says Victor.

"Good! We need all the men we can find." says Oliver.


	2. Victory!

**Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Cody and Victor enter Lady Caitlin's throne room.**

"Sweet sister, I come to ask for your help. My friend Oliver who I've told you about is trying to bring peace to our kingdom once more. How many knights can you give us?" says Victor.

"My brave older brother. As many as possible. I can have 20 strong knights ready for you about two days from now." says Caitlin.

"Thank you, sister!" says Victor.

"Thank you, lady Caitlin!" says Oliver.

"Thanks!" says Miley and Lilly.

"Thank you!" says Cody.

Two days later the 5 friends have a small army of 35 men ready.

"Okey, listen up!" says Oliver in a strong clear voice. "15 of you are comin' with me and Victor. The others are goin' with Miley, Lilly and Cody. Miley, you're in command of the second team."

"Yes, sir Oliver. Team 2, are ya ready? Okey! Let's go!" says Miley.

"Team 1, follow me!" says Oliver.

Oliver and his team ride towards London while Miley and her team ride north to Scotland to seek help from Miley's dad.

"Miley, where are we going?" says Cody.

"To the Stewart-castle in Glasgow and ask my dad for help." says Miley. "My dad doesn't have many knights since the Battle of Greenville, but I'm sure he's ready to help in any way he can."

"I hope so..." says Lilly.

"Ya know my dad, Lils. He would never turn to the dark side." says Miley.

Later that day some of Albrecht's men attacks Miley's team.

"Give up and we won't kill you." says one of Albrecht's warriors.

"Never! Don't be afraid to kill 'em. Just cut 'em down." says Miley to her men as she draws her sword.

Lilly grab her staff, ready to cast some combat-spells and Cody draws his sword.

After a short fight, Miley and her team has killed Albrecht's men.

"Well done, guys!" says Miley.

"It was an easy thing." says Lilly.

One day later Miley's team reach her dad's castle.

"Miley! My beautiful Miley!" says Miley's dad, sir Robert Stewart in a happy tone as he sees his daughter.

"Daddy! I haven't seen you for almost two years." says Miley as she give her dad a hug.

"I've missed ya, sweetie." says Robert.

"And I you, dad." says Miley.

"Aren't ya gonna introduce your friends?" says Robert.

"Oh! Of course, dad. This is Lillian Truscott, a druid from the east, and Cody Martin a warrior from Ireland." says Miley.

"I assume you're here to seek my help..." says Robert.

"Yes, dad. I know that you don't have many men left, but can you give us any strong knights to help us?" says Miley. "We're tryin' to bring peace to England again."

"For such a noble thing I'm happy to help. I can give ya seven knights. It's not much, I know, but it's all I can give ya." says Robert.

"It's okey, daddy. Seven knights are better than nothing. Thank ya so much!" says Miley.

A week later Miley's team meet up with Oliver and his team in Cambridge.

"We've been unable to find any help this far, Miles." says Oliver.

"I've got seven more knights from my dad. Also I've got bad news. Sir Albrecht wanna stop us. His men attacked us outside Hornshire." says Miley.

"I knew there was something bad about that man." says Oliver.

Two months later, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Victor, Cody and their knights meet Albrecht and his men outside London.

"I challenge ya to a duel, sir Albrecht." says Miley as she jump off her horse and draws her sword.

"As ya wish, bitch." says Albrecht with an evil smile as he jump off his horse.

"Ready?" says Miley.

"I'm ready!" says Albrecht as he draws his sword.

Miley and Albrecht begin to fight.

Albrecht is strong, but Miley can move much faster than Albrecht since she doesn't wear as much heavy silver armor as Albrecht does.

"Ya start to look a little slow, sir." says Miley, teasing Albrecht a little.

"In your dreams, bitch!" says an angry Albert as he swing his sword.

"No way ya fuckin' loser!" says Miley as she attacks and knocks the sword from Albrecht's hand.

"Please, don't kill me..." says Albrecht.

"Why would I care about your pathetic life?" says Miley as she thrust her sword through Albrecht's heart.

"Yay, Miley!" screams Oliver, Lilly, Victor and Cody.

Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Victor, Cody and their small army kills all of Albrecht's men.

A week later Victor is made king of both England and Scotland and Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Cody are sent back home to the year 2012.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: I hope ya like this story...**


End file.
